1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a strobe mechanism used for an imaging device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an imaging device provided with a built-in strobe. PTL 1 also discloses the constitution in which the strobe upwardly slides and is rotated toward a front surface side using an arm.